Tales of the Orimura: The Heir of the tyrant and the queen
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Set before the Infinite Stratos, this is the tale of the strongest family and its heir... the father of Ichika Orimura and the prodigies, Izanagi Orimura.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Orimura: Tale of the heir**

Hey guys! As I promised, here it is the back story of Ichika's dad, Izanagi, well mainly; I will include his sisters and parents in this too. This is a story focused mainly on Izanagi before the birth of Ichika and his sisters. This covers the events in the Orimura clan, the most powerful family before and in the present storyline of TbT.

Sorry that this took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

"_Power is something no one can hold forever, it always slips their grasp just like time chips off of their lives, counting down to their eventual death and downfall… however that is only because they have no capacity to retain it… hence they are not worthy… but there are some in this world who can… and whoever they are… they hold the true power that controls the world."_

_-?_

No one knows what they are, where they came from and how they came to be.

A family that lurks in the shadows of ancient Japan, hiding in the misty forest of the mountains from what the present would call as Kyoto.

They are a unique family, the most unique in this world.

Unique because they possess an arsenal of abilities and traits that are not natural.

Their bodies can exert strength no human can muster, their intellect progresses at a very boggling rate and their evolution unfathomable, propelling them to new heights humans are not supposed to achieve.

Power became their creed and soon as they learned to harness it… battle became their life.

Japan became their hunting ground, even before the bloody era of the samurai dawned; they are already stalking the earlier souls that walked the untapped soil of the land. Killing humans like cattle.

As the rest of humanity around them grew, they already grew far stronger.

When man held its first weapon, they were already warriors, when men became warriors they were already sophisticated killers.

They are always so far ahead from the world because of their extreme evolution.

As the Age of Samurai started, they entered the fray and joined the battle from the shadows or charged right ahead into its center, wielding and thrashing about their power to their enemies, cutting them down like weeds against a farmer's sickle.

Similar to how moving their power is, is their guile. Manipulation of people and events which ultimately shaped the future not just of Japan but of the whole world because they did not just remain in Japan, some of them migrated temporarily to other lands and there they caused havoc before returning home with their trophies.

But as awe-inspiring and downright terrifying their exploits were, no names were ever recorded in the pages of history, namely because no one managed to see them and lived to tell the tale, only legends of them persisted.

But as time passed by, their stature faded to nothing from a legend that scared men and warriors alike. When the first and second great war the engulfed the world, they ceased their actives and proceeded to move about the strings behind the curtain.

But never did it mean that they waned, in fact the said wars bolstered their power, wealth and influence, benefiting from the victories and defeats of the forces that played into their game.

As time pass by, the more they flourished.

They have created arts and techniques that utilized their astounding abilities to its maximum, pioneered technology that cannot be replicated and amassed wealth that could already be enough to buy the world itself.

There are 24 generations in this family that passed, all of it were successful and attained varying heights of power and dominance over the world through the shadows.

However all of those generations paled against the new one, the 25th generation of the family.

In this period, the family held the world by its throat and surpassed all the successes of the past generations of their family.

They became the most powerful force the world never knew.

This became possible because of its two leaders, the patriarch and the matriarch, the two most powerful beings in the entire history of the family.

The patriarch, the tyrant of unrivaled power and the matriarch, the benign queen of peerless beauty.

They are the complete opposite of the other, yet they attracted even other so strongly, no one could think they weren't meant for each other. They made a perfect couple, a perfect combination just like the harmony between the Yin and Yang.

Their union gave birth to a promising generation.

Four daughters who are very prodigious, possessing talents humans could only dream about, potential that even their family would be envious, beauty that is so superlative jealousy became ludicrous.

However there is another offspring to be born, he was already anticipated to be the strangest and the most prominent being in the family aside from his parents and sisters.

He is believed to be the one to tame his powerful and unruly sisters and inherit the throne from his parents.

He will lead the oldest and the most powerful family in the world like his father and mother did…

He is none other than…

The heir…

**Prologue of the Tale: The heir was born**

December 31st, 11:50pm.

Inside the hidden castle of the Northern Mountains of Kyoto, alongside the cusp of the New Year's arrival, is a mother that is about to give birth to a son.

The interior of the gigantic maternity ward of the castle was filled by the groans and screams of a very beautiful mother, trying her hardest to deliver her son out of her womb and into the world as a new life.

Sweat is pouring out of her milky white skin, drenching the white kimono she wears; strands of her long lustrous black hair shook as she convulses her body to push her child out of her.

Her teary eyes let loose glistening tears that bore no sadness yet filled with anticipation.

Her superlatively beautiful face looked to be in agony but her expression doesn't speak entirely because behind the mask of pain is a smile of happiness, happiness that a mother feels when she is about to give birth to her child.

"Mistress, one more push."

"Just one more mistress and you'll see your child."

The female attendants around her and the mid-wife who is helping her in delivering were also excited for the birth of the child. But they are very much careful with their mistress who is having an extremely hard pregnancy, taking great care that she and the child don't come into any danger.

Namely because the husband, the leader of the family is standing right beside his wife, lending his strong hand as something his wife can hold on to.

He is none other than the leader of the family and its most powerful warrior. A tall figure with short black hair, dressed in a black kimono draped over by a black haori.

He had very handsome features and a strong build. But as handsome as he is, his overwhelming malice was making him an existence no one could stomach to be with for a long time.

Especially his eyes, an empty black void with a tiny white dot in the center, a stare from these eyes alone is sufficient to drive anyone mad.

And the servants are very close to that grim scenario should they make the slightest mistake, they will get killed by him in the most gruesome way possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The mother screamed as she gave one last push, her cry filled the entire room as she gave it her hardest to give birth.

"That's it, mistress."

The doctor exclaimed, the baby was born successfully at exactly 12:00mn.

A newborn was being held by the female doctor in her arms.

The attendants lost their nervousness when the delivery became successful and neither the baby nor their mistress came to any sort of complication, even after 48 hours of labor.

The mother rested her head on the pillow, seemingly tired out from her delivery but she could not dare to lose consciousness just yet. She stubbornly looked in front of her and saw a glimpse of her child.

"… He's… here… I'm so happy…" Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks from her half-open eye too weak to open fully.

"Tatsuya… our son… he's finally born…"

She rested her head back on the pillow and turned to her husband who is standing beside her. She tightened her grip on his hand and gave him a warm, melting smile.

"…"

Her husband however, did not react as expected. Most fathers would be in tears in this situation. But he on the other hand, remained expressionless as if this meant very little to him.

He stroked the cheeks of his exhausted wife.

"Haaaa… Tatsuya…." She melted on his touch, a face of pure bliss passed before she lost consciousness. But in her sleep still a smile persisted.

"Rest for now Miyuki."

The husband, the tyrant leader of the family, gave her wife one last touch before he rested her hand that's gripping his hand on her chest, allowing her to rest herself after a hard delivery.

Then his eyes turned to the attendants excitedly looking at the newborn.

"Tatsuya-sama." The female doctor walked towards him and bowed before handing him his son.

The father's merciless eyes looked coldly at his son, viewing him as something akin to an object, not a person, not a son. It took him a while to stretch out his hand and grabbed his son like an inanimate object.

He totally ignored the concerned reactions of the attendants because of how he held the baby, only his right hand held the soft body of his son.

"…." He continued staring at him son with an empty stare.

However the cold look in his eyes faltered when he looked closely on his son and noticed something very intriguing.

"Strange…"

A mumble escaped the lips of the father.

When the eyes of his son opened, he made an evil smirk. It was exactly as he predicted.

The eyes of youngest child, was most unique.

The left is all-black while the right is all-white; showing that for a very young age, the inherent power of the family is strong in him.

There are two powers or what it came to be known today, [Reiki] running in the family, the benign one, the [Junsuina Reiki] and the evil one, the [Jaaku Reiki].

Those who wield either of these two powers can most certainly become one of the most powerful in the family, attaining physical prowess and develop potential that will successively enable them to surpass their own limits.

However the father, the tyrant leader of the family, Tatsuya Orimura and his wife, the queen Miyuki Orimura, they are a case that is different from the rest of the family and its whole history.

Namely because their mastery over two [Reikis] are so abnormal their powers and instances for evolution are completely unparalleled and completely unpredictable.

Their four daughters inherited these to its fullest, making them promising leaders in the very future.

However… their youngest, the baby in his hands, possessed something that is considered impossible in the family.

He possessed spectacular affinity to the two [Reikis], because both manifested in his eyes. The black is the malicious power of the [Jaaku Reiki], closely similar to his father's power, while the brilliant white is the benign [Junsuina Reiki] and it is almost identical to his mother's.

Mastery of the two [Reiki] was impossible because both cannot be merged due to their nature; any attempts to merge both results to instantaneous death.

But against all odds, his son is very much alive and possesses both of the [Reikis] inside him chucked together into one.

"He looks just like you… Tatsuya…"

He heard his love's voice, he turned around and saw her awake while looking at him with an expression of pure happiness and contentment.

"Naturally, he is my offspring after all… but not just me… he took after you too…"

He walked towards his wife gave her their son, who was still quite silent unlike most infants that cry out in their first moments in the world.

The mother, Miyuki Orimura, excitedly stretched out her arms and received her son from the uncaring grasp of his husband.

"He's… he is so…" Miyuki could not even finish her sentence and began sobbing in joy while she looked at her son.

"I can't describe how happy I am…" Miyuki gentle embraced his son, bringing closer to her warm bosom.

Tears of joy trickled down rosy white cheeks, she totally forgot her surroundings, to her it is just her and her son.

"Leave us." Tatsuya ordered the attendants, wanting privacy with his wife and their son.

The servants bowed respectfully and left the room, leaving only Tatsuya, Miyuki and their new child inside the room.

"My love… what shall we name him?" Miyuki who seem to be recovering quickly from the fatigue, sat up while holding her son gentle to her chest.

She was so attached to her new child she can't divert her eyes away from him.

Tatsuya walked towards her and sat on the bedside and slithered his arms around his wife's shoulders and slowly pulled her into an intimate position.

"You will to decide that for your own, you, his mother should have that right." Tatsuya was rather dismissive at the question. But his wife turned to him and nuzzled her face on his neck.

"Please, this time I want you to give him a name. I gave the names of our four daughters already, this time I want it to be you." Miyuki begged her husband with seductive voice.

"Really? You know how odd my naming sense is right?"

"It doesn't matter, I know that this time you'll choose something fitting… just look at him… I'm sure you'll be able to think of something." Miyuki rested herself on the strong chest of her husband with a peaceful smile.

Feeling that resisting her wife is fruitless so he opted to do as she said, that is to name his son.

"… A name that would fit him…"

Tatsuya looked at the eyes of his son and there something struck him, a name that would really do justice to his son.

"Izanagi…"

"Izanagi?"

Miyuki looked up to her husband with a slightly confused face; she did not expect in the slightest that a name like that would be thought of by her husband.

"Why my love?"

"Simple… look at him… he is the epitome of balance and benignity… both [Reikis] course together inside him in peace… that name that represents similar aspects should fit him quite well… and also as an opposite of our eldest daughter who is the prime example of chaos and maliciousness."

Tatsuya answered Miyuki with certainty and Miyuki did not go against it and merely nodded and returned to leaning on her husband's chest.

"So hence forth, he is Izanagi, the heir of the Orimura family." Tatsuya declared with such power no one would oppose him.

"… Ufufufufufu…"

Hearing that, Miyuki smiled and lightly stroked the soft flesh of her son.

She lightly pressed two of her finger on her son's eyes, taking great care so as to not puncture them and slowly closed them.

"What power he possesses… he certainly would be powerful enough to tame his sisters…" Miyuki loving whispered as she released her son's eyes.

As the young infant eyes of Izanagi opened, his eyes that were black and white changed into azure eyes identical to his mother's own eyes.

Suddenly Izanagi let out a cry, he was finally conscious of his surroundings and like all infants like him, he let out a cry.

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at their son who was finally awake, both knew that whatever he will be, whatever he will do in the future, all of them will have impact so great, the world will be warped by it.

Outside of the maternity room, many who are eager there awaiting the birth heard the cry of the newborn.

It echoed in their ears like thunder.

To them, the child who is bawling inside the maternity room is not any mere child in their family; they had the same view as its parents.

They knew that the is none other than the heir of the Orimura.

Many of the strongest warriors of the family gathered outside and 15 of the promising youths also came here to see it.

A flood of untamed killing intent filled the surrounding as many of the talented warriors of the family gathered in one place. It was like they were all drawn here like flies to the light.

Also arrived the daughters of the patriarch and the matriarch.

They stand above the upper echelons among the youth of the family namely because of their parents' gene and their own talents.

The eldest had long black hair with bangs obscuring her eyes a little; she wore a night black yukata contrasting her pale white skin. Her red eyes glowed ominously like jewels in the middle of an inferno highlighting her superlative beauty that is only rivaled by the peerless malice she is exuding, enough to scare to life out of the vilest beings in the world.

The second daughter had lustrous green hair that was considered as messy, she wears a similar black yukata but with stitching of white flowers. She a drowsy look on her face and her deep green eyes were barely open, however it did not at all made her look feeble in the slightest, rather it made her look like a demon that if awakened from her sleep, would rampage around, killing whatever came in her reach.

The third one had bowl cut crimson hair extending to her shoulders, her emerald eyes was narrowing in the most menacing way. Her pale skin was contrasting with her dark purple yukata. She also was a beauty but that beauty of hers was being undermined by her devilish maleficence and untrustworthy grin.

And the youngest of the sisters, a beautiful girl with shining golden hair matched by equally golden yukata. She has dark blue orbs that don't release any form of malice like her sisters, while also not making her look weak in comparison.

These four are the daughters of the patriarch and the matriarch, entities inside the family that had the potential to achieve total dominance over the family.

They came here to see their youngest sibling just like everyone member of their family crowded outside the maternity room.

But unlike the rest, the four could not just hear the haunting cries of their brother but they can feel his power.

"For an infant he sure has a strong [Reiki]… what kind of monster is he?" Izanami, the eldest grinned with unkind intentions in mind.

"Monster? That is quite an erroneous way of putting it… what kind of monster that has an aura this pure and benign?" Minazuki the third eldest, flicked her fluttering crimson hair to the side.

"Maybe a sleepy monster?" Shizuka the second eldest, said with a yawn.

"No nee-san… but if anything he could be something just like mom… this is no doubt [Junsuina Reiki] in the air." Shiori the youngest, smiled with great anticipation to meet her brother.

"Just like mother… I wouldn't count on that too much… I'm no fool to not detect this hint of a very pernicious [Jaaku Reiki] mixed in it… the resemblance is close to that of our father…"

Izanami sneered as she looked around her, looking at the faces of every family member.

All of them also detected the evil hidden within the benign aura of the child and they are wary of it, very wary of it.

The son of Orimura Tatsuya and Orimura Miyuki, the one who inherited the power of both his parents unlike his sisters who only had their father's power and little of their mother's.

No one had a doubt that this child is going to cause unprecedented changes in the family.

But while everyone was so focused on the perception of the newborn, they did not notice the patriarch had already taken his wife and their son out of the maternity ward and into a secret place, a place that only he knows where Miyuki would take care of their son until he comes to the age of 4, the age where he will be brought back to the family and to be introduced as its newest member.

**A month later…**

Ever since the birth of the youngest offspring of the leaders, the family has not seen glimpses of the newborn. They have been very curious about it but were too afraid to bring it up to the patriarch.

Even the most powerful fighters in the clan did not dare question Tatsuya on the whereabouts of his son or his wife who were both never seen since then.

The demands only turned into whispers when Tatsuya was around and this continued until the eve of the convening of the family's most powerful warriors that comprises its fighting force or the Mokushiroku loomed in.

Inside the war council room of the castle situated inside the 34th floor of the castle.

A long table where 5 of the family elders, 25 of the families strongest warriors, 15 of the youngest promising youth of the family and the four daughters of the patriarch sat.

Tatsuya sat on the end of the table as the presiders of the meeting.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The meeting as gravely quiet in the presence of the patriarch, if he did not speak, no one dared to. They were too afraid to contemplate what Tatsuya would do should he find it displeasing.

But while everyone was tense, his three daughters were doing about whatever they wanted.

Izanami is leaning on her seat with a lazy expression, Shizuka is plain asleep, Minazuki is busy reading a book.

Only the youngest, Shiori, is concentrating in the meeting among her sisters.

The nerve-wracking silence, continued for several minutes and was only broken when Tatsuya spoke for the first time in the whole meeting.

"It's really annoying…"

Three words, simple three words gave seasoned warriors who have killed so many souls, a scare they don't normally feel.

Izanami, Shizuka, Shiori and Minazuki turned to their father with wary gazes; they fear their father's ire and look for signs on his impending tantrum.

"What annoys you great patriarch?"

One of the warriors asked with utmost respect.

He was a man in his late 20's, long green hair and wears a black overcoat that exposes his muscular body and black leather pants and black boots. He is considered to be good looking but also a bit frightening because of the aura he is emanating; especially because of his indigo colored eyes that resembles that of a dragon.

Still he bows in respect to Tatsuya; in fact he too was afraid of what the patriarch might do, just like everyone else is.

"What is it you ask? Ask yourselves what it is because you all know the answer."

The eyes of the patriarch grew sharper than before.

Gathering enough courage, one of the elders with shaggy white hair, wearing white and black robe spoke to Tatsuya as he raised his cane.

"Well you can hardly blame us… we also wanted to see your son… the one many of us consider as the new heir of the family."

Following the elder's words is the other warriors raising their own points but still maintaining the respect in their tone as a precaution.

"Certainly we should have some right to see him."

"Yes, if possible we would like a glimpse of the heir."

Tatsuya responded to their words with a snap of his finger that produced a sound akin to a bomb detonating. Not just loud sound but also forced was created from the simple gesture.

A strong gust swept through everyone, silencing the chatter.

"You will see him when I see fit, anyone who doesn't agree will meet a gruesome end."

Tatsuya's threat silenced everyone. No one dared to speak anymore.

Meanwhile inside the covert place or rather a mansion where Tatsuya placed his wife and son.

Miyuki is sitting in a rocking chair on the balcony, busily breast-feeding Izanagi.

Happiness was overflowing from Miyuki's very being.

Seeing her son suckling on her bosom, his feebleness that makes him depend on her for everything, it made Miyuki's heart flutter in joy.

"That's it Izanagi, take your time in growing up… Oh... I really want to pamper you…" She cooed at her son again, unable to resist on how adorable Izanagi is.

"I wonder how powerful you will be when you grow up Izanagi… your mother is really excited… oh also I should have your personal sword made, then your own attendants and then… oh there is so much to do… and there is even your own clothes..."

Miyuki giggled as she thought of a lot of things that would happen to her son soon.

"Hmmm?"

She noticed that her son was already full and stopped suckling.

"Full already? Ohhh!" Miyuki again hugs him gently.

She stood up and fixed her yukata, covering her body that she revealed when she was feeding Izanagi. She walked towards the large bed and laid there with Izanagi.

"Oh? What is it? Do you want something to play with?" As they lie on the bed, Miyuki noticed her son was moving his hands about in the air, trying to reach something.

"Hold on, mommy will give you something."

Miyuki opened her right hand, there in her palm a white ball made of energy was created, it was roughly in the size of a baseball.

"Here play with this…" Izanagi slowly grabbed the ball of light that her mother made and began nibbling on it like it was food.

"Silly that's not food." Miyuki could contain the laughter in her face when she saw how innocent her son is. She was blushing so red while cooing at Izanagi who is still trying to chew the ball of light.

"I wish Tatsuya was here…" Miyuki made a slight frown to express her displeasure because Tatsuya chose to go back to the family territory instead of remaining here with her and Izanagi.

"Oh and I wish your big sisters could see you too… I think they will be thrilled seeing how coy and clueless they are with their own feelings."

In the meeting, Izanami, Shizuka, Shiori and Minazuki sneezed at the same time.

"Pa…"

"Huh!?" Miyuki suddenly turned to Izanagi when she heard him say something not gibberish that a normal infant says but close to a real word.

"Repeat that dear…" Miyuki became so excited she leered over her son with a bright smile filled with anticipation.

"Pa… pa…hugh… pa… pa… hughmm… fuffggd… ma… fugggh… ma… ma…"

In between his incoherent sounds Miyuki detected something that was clear to be the words papa and mama.

"Oh my! This is… I must tell this to Tatsuya!"

Miyuki suddenly took out the communicator in her breast pocket and established a call towards her husband.

In the meeting.

Suddenly in front of Tatsuya a holographic screen showing Miyuki appeared while he was still talking, everyone was surprised at the sudden called from the matriarch.

"Tatsuya, Izanagi said his first words, mama and papa… you should have heard it he's so cute! And also I made him a toy out of my [Reiki] and he began to chew on it, thinking of it as food, he is so adorable!"

No could make any words at the squealing and giggles of the matriarch, Tatsuya on the other hand were listening to his wife's rambling with a small smile on his face.

If it was his own genuine feelings or something he made out of consideration for his wife, can't be determined, but it was certain that the patriarch of the family smiled.

**A year later…**

"That's it Izanagi, you can do it!"

At 1 year old, Izanagi could already walk well though still stumbling here and there while walking.

Miyuki was really happy as she guided her son through the long hallway of the mansion they are temporarily living in.

"There Izanagi you did it! You walk 15 meters straight without falling down. Come here!"

Miyuki grabbed Izanagi and lifted him up. She was so proud of her son that she could just scream it to the whole world.

As Miyuki laughed, Izanagi also laughed.

"Oh? You're happy too?"

She held her laughing close to her chest.

"You seem really happy Miyuki." Tatsuya voice caused Miyuki to turn around.

"Tatsuya, my love." Miyuki ran to Tatsuya who suddenly appeared beside her but then she walked away for a short distance from his husband and then placed Izanagi down on the floor.

"Go walk towards papa!"

Miyuki urged the young Izanagi to go to his father, to which Izanagi did. With his little legs he walked towards his father that is standing 6 feet away from him.

When Izanagi reached him, he clung to the kimono of his father and looked up with his azure to his father's face.

"Hmmm…" Tatsuya looked on his son and bent over.

"You seem to developing faster… if so… they how about this…" Tatsuya held out his hand and condensed his [Jaaku Reiki] into a ball of dark light.

"T-Tatsuya!"

Miyuki was surprised at what her husband did.

He gave Izanagi a ball of condensed [Jaaku Reiki] which is a very deadly thing for anyone to hold, because it may cause intense burning on the skin and can explode with the force akin to the force released by a few blocks of C4.

But against the expected outcome, Izanagi merely held it and began to toy with it without any inkling of how dangerous it is.

He even gnawed on it, thinking of it as food, similar to what she did to the condensed ball of [Reiki] his mother gave him.

One difference about the ball his mother gave him from the one from his father, Miyuki's harbor no danger because it was made of passive [Junsuina Reiki], but Tatsuya's were composed of active and the most powerful [Jaaku Reiki]. Just holding it is grave danger already.

However in the small hands of Izanagi the volatile sphere of destruction was nothing but a ball to be played with.

"Careful dear." Miyuki immediately went over and gentle took the ball off of Izanagi's hands and harmlessly dispersed it with her own aura.

"Why would you do that? You know that it could hurt him." Miyuki confronted her husband regarding his action earlier.

Tatsuya however did not even flinch and merely caressed the cheek of his wife, causing her to melt in his touch.

"No need to worry… I knew he wouldn't be hurt… after all he touched it and was not hurt at all…" Tatsuya stated with confidence however Miyuki still did not calm down even then.

She grabbed her hand of her husband with both her hands and she looked at him straight with small amounts of concern in her azure eyes.

"Still he is our son… you shouldn't expose him to this…" Miyuki did not look at her husband when she said that and opted to look away. But her face was turned back by Tatsuya and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"It is pointless to try and prevent him from discovering his own power… look…" Tatsuya looked down on Izanagi on the floor, Miyuki followed and she was surprised to see what her son was doing.

"!"

She saw her son kneeling on the floor with two glowing balls of light on his hands; one was white while the other was black.

"See… he's this young and already knows how to manifest his [Reiki]."

"I…"

Grabbing the hair on the back of Miyuki's head, Tatsuya yanked her head to face him directly and pulled her body up close, causing Miyuki to let out a helpless whimper.

"Don't hope that you'll be able to prevent him from becoming what he is meant to be… Miyuki…"

Miyuki's eyes began to water and threatening to turn into crying. But before it could Tatsuya forcefully claims her lips, causing Miyuki to weaken in his arms.

Unbeknownst to the two Izanagi was looking at them while they wildly kissed each other.

"Uuuu…"

Izanagi dispersed the balls of light in his arms and he joins the embrace by clinging on both his father and mother's kimono.

Both Tatsuya and Miyuki stopped kissing and looked down on their son, gripping on their kimonos.

Tatsuya released Miyuki and lifted up Izanagi in his arms.

"Look at him Miyuki… if you are afraid he will fall to darkness for having [Jaaku Reiki], rest assured… be he has your [Junsuina Reiki], he is close to incorruptible that much I can tell you."

Miyuki sighed; she then wiped the worried look on her face and smiled at her husband.

"Yes… my love…"

Miyuki nodded but then shifted her eyes to her son.

His eyes suddenly flickered, the left turned black and the right turned white for a brief instance. She saw it but elected not to react.

She knew from the very beginning that no matter how powerful she is, she has no right to try and decide things for Izanagi.

**Next:**

**First Tale: The heir comes home**

A/N: This is a little short because, well… this is just a prologue. Next chapter may be longer, update rates are not certain though, TbT is still my main priority and also I'm planning to update Correction and Assimilation, also I'm working on a crossover too.

Well, I'll see you guys next chapter or story since after this is the gag story… well sort of…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Orimura: Tale of the Heir**

_It's the long overdue part two of Izanagi's backstory, sorry guys if I haven't been updating this story and my other stories, just been busy focusing on TbT all this time because it is approaching one of its most important battles in the story._

_In this story, you guys will see bit by bit the power of the Orimura and how really OP they are. Also not just them but also the other powerful families aside from the families of the War Divas. This story will explain the world before the IS timeline… I would like to tell everyone about it but it is better to let you see it for yourselves. XD_

_One thing to say in this though… Expect some lemons. Well between the parents just to be clear. XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru._

**The First Tale: The Heir Comes Home**

**3 years later…**

In the eve of the month of December, when the world celebrates to coming of the long awaited Christmas season, a time of joy, celebration and to reunite families to rejoice together once more, a month that bode no such meaning to the Orimura.

Since the introduction of this westerner tradition to Japan, the Orimura has ignored it not just due to their impeccable seclusion but also because they see it as a needless venture meant only for the ignorant masses. However today, the Orimura clan seemed to have forgotten that notion.

Today the entire territory of the Orimura has been lit up with beautiful and dazzling lanterns of varying sizes, acting as if Christmas lights, the Sakura trees that are in full bloom have been decorated gorgeous paper cut lanterns in different shapes and sizes, making them resemble Christmas trees and all the mansions inside the territory are fully lit with every family member outside or in their balconies, as if they are just there to wait for something or someone very important.

The main members of the Orimura however are at the entrance of the giant main mansion, waiting for the patriarch who went out to fetch his wife and their youngest child, who is the reason why the Orimura suddenly fashioned in a festive mood.

All of the powerful warriors of the clan are patiently waiting at the giant entrances door. They all want to catch a glimpse of the heir that will become the leader of the family after his parents.

But more eager than the warriors of the family, is the four daughters of the patriarch and the matriarch, Izanami who is wearing an all-black yukata with her hair tied in a ponytail, Shizuka who is donning an emerald yukata with her hair still in its messy state, Minazuki wearing a scarlet yukata with her scarlet hair let loose and Shiori who is wearing a golden yukata and her hair fixed in an bun.

These four are feeling the excitement even more than anyone in the family, the one that will arrive today is their youngest sibling. For some odd reason, the four just wanted to see their brother. They can't really pin-point the exact reason why nor do they even realize it, but the four of them have become somewhat obsessed of their brother.

The four sisters stood under one of the Sakura trees lining the path to the mansion, waiting for the arrival of their father, mother and brother.

First the four were silent but after minutes, Minazuki who looked like she can't anymore contain her feelings, struck a conversation with her youngest sister, Shiori.

"So… what do you think will the new one look like?" Interested, Minazuki muttered a question to her three sisters.

"I don't know… but I bet he's really cute." Shiori smiled as she imagined how adorable her brother would look like.

Just from hearing him crying after right his birth, Shiori is very much certain he will be very cute and endearing. Although, unlike her, her big sister don't see this as a chance for a familial bond with their newest sibling.

The sincere-looking smile on Minazuki's face is hiding malice, Shizuka's drowsy looking face is showing hints of an alternate motive and there is Izanami, the eldest. Her red eyes are burning with curiosity.

She couldn't explain the presence of her brother when she first felt it, it was like the calm and serene ebb of her mother's aura but also it carried the power and intensity of her father's and she couldn't believe it herself, she felt longing to sense it once again.

(Just what is he?)

In silence, Izanami made that thought without averting her eyes from the distance.

A few more minutes have passed but still nothing, the night ticked, going deeper and deeper, but still no one showed. But everyone is still patiently waiting, like statues maintaining their ever silent vigil.

But suddenly, when the hour of 9 struck the clock, the three long awaited figures appeared suddenly from the misty veil of the night and as if a cue, a light snowfall began.

Everyone tensed up as the extremely powerful presence of the patriarch and the matriarch filled the air and as an added surprise there was the third presence, while it didn't have the magnitude of the former two, it carried with it a unique trait that none in the family could fathom.

Finally from out of the misty veil, Tatsuya appeared in his usual black kimono and then Miyuki his beautiful wife in her white and black yukata and the one everyone is waiting for, the heir but for some reason the members of the clan didn't see anyone with Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"Oh… honey, don't be shy. They're your family." Miyuki turned around and bent over at the boy who is hiding shyly behind her.

"… Uuuu…"

"Come on, dear your family really wants to catch a glimpse of you." Miyuki tried to her best to convince the boy to step out and meet with his relatives but instead her words just made the boy cling on her as if she is his only lifeline.

"Oh, you're such a shy little boy." Miyuki embraced her son tightly with such sweetness everyone visibly winced.

"Izanagi… stop hiding behind your mother and show yourself." However Tatsuya stepped in and yanked away the boy from Miyuki's arm, much to the latter's worry.

"No…" Izanagi whimpered whilst trying to go back to his mother's arms, but his father's grip had a firm grip on his little hand.

"Stop acting timid… face your family."

Normally parents would intimidate their child to make them obey; Tatsuya however didn't see the need to do that. His voice is calm and not at all demanding, however it made his son comply with his order.

Izanagi now stood in front of his relatives whom are all looking at him with great interest, but he was still shivering and avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Go on dear… introduce yourself." With a sweet encouragement from his mother, Izanagi finally began to move his mouth and tried to speak. But he wasn't able to speak when suddenly four beautiful young girls appeared in front of him.

To the young boy's surprise, one of the girl bent down and gave his reddish puffy cheeks a good pinch.

"My, you just exceeded the level of being cute. I could just eat you up."

It was Minazuki, she suddenly pinch her little brother's cheek without even introducing herself.

"He's really adorable isn't he? He's just too cute for me to even call him cute…" Shiori on the back expressed her adoration for her brother.

However this approach didn't register as good to Izanagi and add with the blank stare of Shizuka and the highly inquisitive with malice glare from Izanami, the young boy's expression quickly turned from shy to sobbing.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Minazuki and Shiori were both surprised at the sudden turn on their brother's expression, even Izanami and Shizuka from behind were visibly surprised.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Izanagi quickly ran towards her mother and clung on her kimono.

"Oh my… I guess he isn't used to other people other than me and Tatsuya." Miyuki this time lifted up her son and rubbed his back to lessen him from sobbing.

"He'd better get used to it then… as a leader of this family; he can't afford to stay like this." Tatsuya sternly told his wife who is now protectively holding Izanagi.

"But we don't have to force him; he can do it in his own time."

"I hope so… because if not… I'll force him to overcome it myself."

Despite his strict statement, Tatsuya still walked towards Miyuki and gently petted his son's head.

The scene caused everyone who saw to gawk in confusion. No one managed to say anything else due to the situation.

"Why are we all standing around here for? Aren't we supposed to be celebrating Izanagi's arrival in the family? Let us start the celebration!"

Miyuki suddenly placed an end to the silence atmosphere with bright and cheerful smile, causing everyone to be swayed into her pace.

Now the festivities in the Orimura have started.

The members of the branch families have all gathered in the main courtyard where a large feast in honor of the heir of the clan has been placed for everyone to partake in. The celebration was so generous that even the servants have their own part in the feast and where allowed to join with the members of the family.

The servants all performed Kagura dances of extreme skill and grace; they also played traditional Japanese music and even performed plays.

For the dark and secretive Orimura clan, this action is very unlikely. However, it still happened just when the heir came home. This was already the first showing of Izanagi's influence and this became the first confirmation of what he will bring to the family.

Inside the main mansion, the members of the main family of the Orimura gathered. A large table is set out to accommodate the large feast that was prepared, the entire dining that was already ridiculously big gained the luxurious appearance of a royal dining room where only those of royal blood may enter.

In a long table, everyone is seated and they all conversed. The atmosphere was pretty much similar to a large family having a reunion.

However, Izanagi wasn't comfortable with the situation. The amount of people around him made it very uncomfortable for the boy to relax.

The boy ended up sitting on his mother's lap and nuzzled his face on her hefty bosom, in an attempt to hide from all the eyes looking at him, mostly the eyes of his four big sisters whom didn't even leave him since they entered the dining room.

"Izanagi… you've been in my bosom for a while now. Why not cease hiding from everyone and greet them?" Miyuki's comforted her son but that ended up making Izanagi cling to her even more. Of course Miyuki saw this as adorable and she cooed in reflex.

"It seems he is much more timid than I expect him to be." Tatsuya who is sitting beside his wife and son commented whilst drinking the Sakē made by the Orimura clan. He looked apathetic but was unconsciously showing a slightly gentle expression towards Miyuki and Izanagi.

"He just needs a bit of a push… right dear?" Miyuki kisses Izanagi's cheeks and then gently embraces him again.

"Uuuhm… Mom…" Izanagi showed a cute expression as he enjoyed his mother's embrace.

At that sight of the extremely sweet bonding between Miyuki and Izanagi, Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori all winced when they witnessed the sight. They have experienced that same smothering from Miyuki and frankly, even just looking at it happen to their little brother didn't change how it felt for them for one bit.

"Geh… mom's becoming very sweet again… it sends a chill down my spine." Minazuki winced as her being resented the loving and sweetness her mother is showing.

"Mom's love is just too strong… her kindness at times is becoming too much to handle…" Shiori wryly smiled.

"I think… when we went on a mission and returned wounded… mom was all hysterical and treated our wounds herself… she was so loving and caring that I almost fainted." With an uneasy expression, Shizuka brought up that little memory from the past, something that made both Minazuki and Shiori wince again.

But unlike the three, Izanami is intently staring at her little brother.

Something about her extremely shy and meek youngest sibling that Izanami just can't get enough of. Her eyes just can't stop staring at the small and adorable form of her brother; relentless searching for something in him that mysterious caught her interest.

Izanami hasn't felt like this before, like she wants something so bad but she is somewhat reserve to try and taking it.

The feeling infuriated her so bad that her aura began leaking out and her face would openly show her scary looking face.

Noticing this, Minazuki quickly shifted her attention to Izanami with a grin on her face.

"What's the matter Izanami? Not feeling up for the celebration?"

"Fuck off Minazuki."

Izanami venomously said. But her inquisitive little sister was too stubborn to be shooed off by that and kept on asking.

"What? Jealous that someone else has already taken most of mom's love and affection?" Minazuki pokes in with that statement, hoping that it will make her sister react.

Instead however, Izanami smirked back at her.

"Regarding that part… I'm happy about that. Now I won't be smothered by mother every time she sees me. She'll be too busy with that little flesh sack in her lap."

"Flesh sack? Oh come on, that's not a nice name to give such a wonderful and cute looking test subject."

Shiori sighs in response to the creepy banter between both her big sisters, especially because of what Minazuki just said.

"Minazuki-neesan… I don't think you're description of Izanagi is right either." Shiori scolds her scarlet haired neesan. But then her green haired oneechan decided to drop in with her own invalid title for Izanagi.

"Hug pillow…" Shizuka joins in the conversation with her usual drowsy look.

"No Shizuka-neesan… that's wrong also." Shiori nurses her head.

"Well then how about you Shiori? How do you view that little cutie?" Minazuki turns the light on Shiori.

"Me… what do I think of our little brother? Well… I think he's cute and very endearing to look at." Shiori states with a smile.

"Cute… I don't think so Shiori. That boy has in his possession both our parents' aura… he's is going to be very powerful when he grows up… probably even reach our level." Izanami states with a serious face, almost like she is looking at a potential enemy.

Shiori grew worried of her big sister's reaction.

"He is not an enemy to us… he's our little brother. Do you really believe that he will turn out different with the way he is now. I mean just look at him… he's too scared to even make eye contact with anyone aside from our parents."

Shiori defended her brother but once again Izanami points out another thing that she didn't like about Izanagi.

"That's another thing that I hate about that boy… for someone so powerful, he acts like a weakling. As an Orimura member, he shouldn't break into tears just because of being greeted by someone you haven't met."

"Well, he is just 4 years old. And he hasn't been with anyone else other than our parents. That cannot be tolerated."

Noticing the squabbling of her four daughters, Miyuki looked at the four with a curious smile on her face.

"My, those four really are lively."

Miyuki giggles as she found her four daughters talking to each other instead of their usual routine which is fighting, very adorable.

Noticing the smile of his mother, Izanagi quickly became curious as well.

"Hmmm…" Izanagi pulls on the sleeve of her mother to get her attention.

"Hm? What is it dear?"

"Mom…"

Understanding the look on her son's face, Miyuki points at Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori talking to Izanagi.

"You're sisters are talking, they must be talking about you."

Upon seeing the four, Izanagi quickly hides his face by pressing them on Miyuki's bosom, terrified beyond belief.

Miyuki smiled because she found her son's actions cute, but inside she felt worried. She knew that her son is very sensitive to the true nature of anyone he encounters thanks to the [Junsuina Reiki] he inherited from her. Izanagi must've been terrified of his big sisters when he saw them earlier, in the little boy's eyes, his four beautiful big sister looked like monsters due to their tremendous power or rather their very potent [Jaaku Reiki].

(I wish those four would learn how to rein their Reiki… at this rate Izanagi will be very afraid of them and it may take time for him to even accept them as his sisters.)

As a mother, Miyuki couldn't stop herself from worrying about her children and her growing worries didn't get past her husband who is quick to notice any changes in her.

"What's the matter Miyuki? Why do you look agitated?"

"Nothing… it's just that… I'm worried about our children. I fear that Izanagi might not like his big sisters… because… they still lack control of their aura. This makes Izanagi very scared of them."

Miyuki holds on to Tatsuya's arm and rests her face on it, openly showing how dependent she is on her husband.

"They will solve that issue themselves, so don't worry about it Miyuki." Tatsuya's eyes turned towards his beautiful wife and then slightly gained a hint of softness. This did Miyuki wonders as her worries melted into a smile.

"If you say so Tatsuya…"

Miyuki leans on her husband with a comforting smile.

"Mom… Dad…"

Izanagi tries to get the attention of his parents, feeling a little left out of the conversation. Tatsuya in response pets his son.

"Tomorrow you will be properly introduced to the family as its newest member and its heir… so prepare yourself my son. For not only our family will know of you, but the other powerful families as well."

Izanagi's eyes closes as his father's strong hand ruffled his hair. But then he opens them and looks at his father with eyes without any trace of fear.

"Hmmm…"

Izanagi nods at his father.

"Good."

Suddenly however a man suddenly enters the dining room and he approaches Tatsuya, Miyuki and Izanagi.

The man is obviously a member of the Orimura specifically a member of the main family. He is bald, standing 7 feet in height, has a very muscular build which was very obvious because he isn't wearing a top on, just pants and boots that suits the arctic climate also there is the two defining traits in this man.

One is his belt with a giant buckle that bears the symbol of the shield and second is the mustache on his face. Also there is another thing that separates this man from the rest, is the lack of over-seriousness and the bloodlust that most of the Orimura members possess. Rather he has this sincere wide smile on his face that made him very out of place in the Orimura family.

The large man looked at the boy on Miyuki's lap and then lets out a hearty laugh, getting the attention of everyone in the gigantic dining room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is the little heir of the family… he is really a sight to look at like his mother but also strong and powerful as his father. Very promising."

The man large hand gently pinches the cheek of the little Izanagi.

"Tadao, since when did you come back?" Miyuki asks the man she called Tadao.

In truth, the man with a powerful build is the cousin of Tatsuya and Miyuki, Tadao, one of those the in-leagued with Tatsuya to destroy the old leaders of the Orimura clan and those that sided with them. He is one of the strongest in the family, only below Tatsuya and Miyuki and also one of the oddballs of the clan.

"Hahahahaha! I just came back from the mission in Russia, I have made sure those nukes were destroyed, I'm sure everyone heard the loud explosions right?"

Tadao laugh again, even louder this time, almost thunder-like due to it echoing loudly inside the dining room.

"I certainly did, that was very hard to ignore. I think the world was shocked because of it. Anyway I'm glad that you made it today." Miyuki smiles again and this time hands Izanagi to the Tadao.

"Here, Izanagi meet your uncle."

"Come here little one." Tadao's hands almost enveloped Izanagi's whole body as he lifts him up.

"… Uuuuuuu… UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Izanagi quickly broke into tears due to being held by a person he doesn't even recognize.

"Ahahahahahahaha! It is only normal for a child to cry."

Tadao slowly places Izanagi down on the table and gently wipes away the tears on the young boys face.

"Cry all you want now but next time, it will be you who will comfort others when they are in tears. Remember that, young heir." Tadao smiles at the still teary eyed Izanagi.

Izanagi oddly stops his crying and just plainly looks at the man in front of him. It seemed like Tadao's words somehow made a mark on the little and innocent Izanagi.

"AHAHAHAHA! That's it that is your first step young boy." Tadao lifts him up again and hands him back to Miyuki.

"Now excuse me… I really have to eat. I've been hungry since I started my mission a week ago… Tatsuya… how about a spar later."

Tadao sends a challenge to Tatsuya with a smile, to which Tatsuya responds with a smirk.

"Fine… but only in Miyuki's specially made training arena… our spar could make Japan sink beneath the waves."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Of course. I look forward to it."

With that, the large man left and took a seat on one of the further chairs and took a large serving on the buffet.

"Mom… Dad… who is he?"

Now in the loving arms of his mother, Izanagi asks with a curious face whilst wiping away what's left of his tears.

"He is your uncle Tadao Orimura, known in the family as the "Wall of Will". Because he is one of the strongest and currently the only one strong enough to withstand a direct blow from your father and still fight him with great energy."

"Really?"

Even though Izanagi doesn't have any idea about the power ranking in the family, he is impressed because even though he wasn't told, Izanagi knew that his father is the strongest.

"But your uncle is not just strong, he is also very approachable and he is very kind too. I know you'll like him."

Miyuki gently embraces Izanagi.

"But I wish that you'd like your sisters too. Because they seem like they want to talk to you." Miyuki points again the Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori, who are all looking at them with varying gazes.

But upon seeing his four big sisters all staring at him, he went back to hiding in Miyuki's bosom, much to the worry of Shoiri, curiosity for Minazuki, slight interest for Shizuka and irritation from Izanami.

Later…

The celebration has now ended. Right now, the hour is 1:30am. Most of the family members have already gone to their own mansions to rest and save up energy because they still have the official ceremony that will properly introduce Izanagi to the family as the heir.

Right now, the heir is comfortably sleeping with in the room of his parents, comfortably tucked in soft blankets, cloud-like pillows.

However in the living room just separated by a shoji door from where Izanagi is sleeping, Tatsuya, Miyuki with their four daughters, sitting in seiza.

Facing both their parents, the four strongest youngsters of the Orimura are very silent. Not uttering word unless they deem it was necessary. They didn't want to needlessly talk and risk being scolded by their father, so they kept their mouths shut until their father spoke first.

The silence however wasn't so comforting for Miyuki and so this pushes the matriarch to say something that will start to conversation.

"So about tomorrow what will the four of you wear? Maybe I can help, I can pick very beautiful Yukata for the all of you, so that Izanagi won't be too afraid you of four anymore."

Miyuki tried but her efforts were met with even more silence from her daughters, it was like she just poked on the subject that her daughters hated.

"You four… do you desire your younger brother?"

Miyuki and the four girls looked at Tatsuya for his extremely direct statement. They didn't expect words like that to just come out of the patriarch's mouth.

"Tatsuya… um… isn't that question a little too… strange?" Miyuki said to her husband, looking very worried on the direction this conversation is going.

"Strange… perhaps. I must be looking into things more than I should. So maybe I'll rephrase my question… what do you desire from your little brother?"

Again asking with a blank face, Tatsuya glare at his daughters, clearly sending them a message that they should answer him truthfully.

"…Well… for me… I kinda want to study him. He is a hybrid that inherited both [Junsuina Reiki] and [Jaaku Reiki]. I want to see what he can be capable of." Minazuki said with a sincere expression.

But her sister directed a doubting look at her direction. They already knew that sincerity isn't Minazuki's thing even though she is very good at imitating it; it was obvious she had something else in mind which is completely different from what she is saying. But they didn't say anything to her.

"How about you Shizuka?" Miyuki turns to her second eldest daughter.

"Mmm… Well… I want him as my… hug pillow… he looks very soft and warm…"

Shizuka answered in the usual manner she answers all questions, in a drowsy manner.

"Shiori?" Miyuki turns to her youngest.

"Me? Well I do want to get to know him and maybe form a strong sibling bond…" Shiori responds with a little embarrassment flushing in her cheeks.

"Really? I'm glad you think so… what about you Izanami?" Miyuki turns her attention to her eldest, Izanami.

"…"

"Come dear, don't be shy?"

Despite encouragement from her mother, Izanami remained quiet.

"It seems your feelings in this are pretty complicated Izanami…"

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed at her eldest daughter. Even Miyuki turned worried upon realizing what the turmoil in her daughter's expression.

"You're usually straight forward… but to see you act this indecisive is a bit… weird…" Minazuki cuts in with an amused remark.

"How about I make you look smashed instead?" Izanami growled at Minazuki.

"Why not but sadly it is going to be you and not me." Minazuki retorted with villainous expression on her face.

Izanami and Minazuki butted heads.

"Um… you two… could you not do that?"

"…"

Shiori is worried and Shizuka is just plainly staring at the two who foolishly started a fight in the presence of their father, which qualifies as one of the stupidest things to do in this world.

Suddenly, a very evil presence filled the room in an instant, essentially stopping Izanami and Minazuki from quarrelling and causing both Shiori and Shizuka to wince in fear.

Tatsuya's aura caused the four girls tremendous pain in just seconds of being exposed to it, despite them being possessors of nearly the same baneful aura. Luckily for them however, Miyuki steps in.

"Tatsuya… please…" Miyuki touched her husband's hand with his soft pearly hand and gave him a smile, which effectively calmed down Tatsuya and made him rein his aura.

"You girls… please don't quarrel. You're scaring your brother."

Miyuki looked towards the bedroom; Izanami, Minazuki, Shizuka and Shiori turned towards the same direction as their mother. There they saw the shoji door leading to the bedroom slightly open and there they saw their little brother who is supposed to be asleep, there peeping at them.

Knowing that he has been noticed, Izanagi quickly closes the shoji door and ran back to the bed of his parents.

"See? You girls should act a little gentler so that Izanagi won't always run away from you." Miyuki smiled at her daughters who looked like they would faint in any moment.

"That is one of the things that you will do… but there are more important things that you will have to do before that." Tatsuya again glared at his daughters.

"What are those things… If I may ask father…" Shiori tries to act calm, but her voice clearly shows that she very much terrified to talk to her father.

"One of them is teaching and guiding your brother, not just to gain his affection."

The four showed hints of surprise due to what their father has said.

"But that duty is supposed to be on you and mom?" Minazuki couldn't help but ask in curiosity.

"True, but what your father means is that you four should also impart something on Izanagi. Your little brother is still young and very naïve and as you can see; if it is just me and your father… it won't all be good for his development. He won't be able to interact with other people if he were only to be with us his whole childhood. I believe that you, his big sisters will be able to give him a lot of wonderful experiences and teach him things that me and your father cannot teach him."

Miyuki's speech was so full of sincerity and motherly love that Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori winced whilst blushing.

To them, the overflowing love and affection of their mother is like the other version of their father's malefic aura. It was so pleasant that it hurts.

"So do you girls agree?"

Of course the four knew they had no say in this, so they nodded at their mother's question.

"Great! I know you're going to find this fun. Your brother is just the cutest when he starts warming up to you."

Now in so much glee, Miyuki expressed her happiness. As a mother, this was a moment to be happy however she isn't aware that her sincere expression of her happiness is causing her four daughters to suffer from heartburn.

Miyuki's superlative beauty and smothering affection just bared its "fangs" at her daughters, causing them to feel their hearts burning because of exposure to too much of their mother's "power".

"Second thing that you'll be doing aside from your brother's guidance is to meet with the scions of the other powerful families around the world. There is a big meeting between our clan and the other powerful families in the world. Though I still fail to you the purpose of us building relationship with them." Tatsuya's eyes turns to his wife.

"Tatsuya, it would be to everyone advantage if we are to have a good relationship with all other families in the world. That way the children of the Orimura won't have to live a life centered in violence and battle… wouldn't that be better?"

Miyuki sweet smile towards her husband was again so full of happiness and affection that the four girls were starting to wince in response.

Tatsuya however seemed immune to his wife's palpable sweetness; however it still had some effects on him.

"Fine then… if you think it is going to work to our advantage. I'll humor your little request Miyuki."

"Thank you! Tatsuya."

Miyuki clings and presses herself on Tatsuya, looking at him with needy but happy face. Tatsuya's expression is still stone-cold but bit by bit a much gentler expression can be seen slowly appearing on his face.

However the four looked at their mother with great admiration. The Orimura has remained a very powerful force in the world that has maintained almost no contact with other powerful groups aside from violence that is. That has and always will be the conduct of the Orimura, especially now that the leadership of the family is in the hands of their father.

Unexpectedly, their father, Tatsuya, was swayed into doing the opposite of that belief by his wife with just her sweet words alone. No one, even the strongest in the Orimura clan had the gall to even question their father, yet unlike them their mother can easily persuade him without the danger of being pulverized to dust.

That caused even more admiration to the four girls towards their mother, even though they hate to show it.

However the four didn't managed to continue ignoring the sweetness of the atmosphere today which is several times stronger than before, enough that the four girls that are watching the scene started to feel their bodies being doused with too much sweetness, slowing beginning to cause them a new kind of suffering.

Luckily, Tatsuya decided to end the little moment between him and Miyuki and spared his daughters from suffering further.

"Well… do you four understand what you need to do?

The sharp question from their father caused the four to nod quickly.

"Good… now go back to your quarters and sleep. You four still have the official ceremony to attend tomorrow. Go back to your rooms…"

Without showing any form of hesitance, the four girls bowed to their parents and then left the room in silence.

"Tatsuya… did you meet beforehand with the leaders of the other families?"

"Yes… my meeting with them has decided when and where all the families would meet to discuss our first ever alliance with them… the Sarashiki, Lee, Mayuzumi, Kojiro, Hyuuga and those other families from outside of Japan. They are all looking forward to forging an alliance with us… as I would expect from parasites like them."

Tatsuya looks to his wife with a lifeless expression on her face. Miyuki smiles back and rest herself on her husband's strong shoulders.

"… They must want to partake with the power our family possesses… but I didn't mean it like that. My intention on suggesting to you that we should make friends with the outsiders isn't to give away our family's power. It was only to ensure that our children won't end up like we did…" Miyuki tightened her embrace on her husband.

Tatsuya in response embraced his wife, encasing her in his arms where she so likes to fall in.

"Tatsuya…"

Miyuki slowly closes her eyes as she revels in the warmth of Tatsuya's body.

"What do you think will happen Tatsuya? All these events are starting to build into something unprecedented… I'm a little worried… about our children."

"Do not concern yourself Miyuki… our children are strong and very devious… there is nothing in this world that can bring them down… Only the two of us are capable of that."

"That's not what I mean Tatsuya…"

"Then what do you mean?" Tatsuya suddenly pushes her wife to the floor with his right hand grasping her wife's throat. Tatsuya tightened his grip, causing Miyuki to revealing a lustful expression as if the attempt of her husband to choke her felt very good.

"I'm worried about how will our children turn out… I don't want them to end up living the same life as we did in the family…"

"That is not for us to decide, we will let our children choose their own life... I'm not about to do what Naoto did for you."

"Father… I know you hated him for controlling our lives but…" Miyuki whimpers those words out but he quickly got silenced by Tatsuya by suddenly claiming her lips.

Miyuki again whimpered and moan as she got suddenly kissed. Her body quickly heated up just because she got to taste her husband's mouth again.

"No more worrying Miyuki."

With one command, Tatsuya silenced his wife from further questioning him. Miyuki silently nods with a smile and didn't say anything anymore.

After that slightly heated moment, Tatsuya and Miyuki went to join their son in the bedroom so that they can rest so they're ready for the grand announcement tomorrow.

**Next:**

**First Tale: The Heir steps forward**

Again this is a little short… oh well this is just the 2nd chapter anyway and I still have lots on my plate right now. And for those that sent me PMs, I will try to reply to them now… most probably not all of them. The others that aren't answered will be answered tomorrow. XD


End file.
